1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for supplying outside combustion air to an existing fireplace while preventing inside room air from passing up the fireplace flue.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Previously, fireplaces have been constructed with complex conduits and other devices built into the fireplace structure for supplying the fireplace with outside combustion air. An example of such a device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,976,048 of Ashman. A common drawback of all of these known devices is that an existing fireplace would have to be rebuilt at great cost and inconvenience, before it could incorporate one of these known devices. Consequently, these existing fireplaces use heated inside room air during combustion. As a result, energy is wasted in that this heated room air flows up the flue during burning and is lost.
Therefore, a need exists for a simple, easily installable device for supplying outside combustion air to existing fireplaces so as to make them more energy efficient.